Military units in the United States and other countries have used HMMWVs (High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicles) for moderate- to heavy-duty transport activities for decades. Through those decades it has been found that the high currents passing through the ignition switch during operation of the vehicles (and their accessories) have weakened the insulators used in the ignition switches, resulting in short circuits and other current-leakage failures. In many embodiments, substantially all electrical power that is used in or on a vehicle passes through the ignition switch. There is, therefore, a need for an ignition switch that better withstands long-term use, repeated actuation, and high current flow without yielding to these failures.
FIG. 1 illustrates the external form factor of a single-pole double-throw rotary ignition switch 20 used in HMMWV light tactical vehicle (LTV, such as the Joint Light Tactical Vehicle (JLTV) currently being developed by the U.S. military) applications. This technology can also be applied to other vehicles and non-vehicular electrical systems without undue experimentation as will occur to those skilled in the art.
Assembly 22 extends from a main body 24 and provides the point of attachment through which torque is applied via a separate handle (ordnance part number 5381088) to change the state of the switch 20. In this embodiment, stem assembly 22 includes screw 26, washer 28, nut 30, and washer 32. Torque is applied to switch 20 via a separate handle (not shown) to change the state of switch 20 between an “off” position, a “run” position, and a “start” position. Switch 20 is spring-biased to return automatically to the “run” position from the “start” position.
Body 24 has an opening in its end opposite stem assembly 22 that exposes terminals 34, 36, and 38. Terminals 34, 36, and 38 are held within base 40, which provides electrical isolation between the terminals 34, 36, and 38, and between each of them and rubber shell 42. Rubber shell 42 provides additional insulation and facilitates water-tight connection with the terminals.